1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a transmission method and a program, and particularly relates to a transmission device, a transmission method and a program capable of reducing the processing load at the time of transmitting images for transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, images for transmission obtained by processing original images stored in a transmission source apparatus are commonly transmitted to a transmission destination apparatus.
As a technique for transmitting images for transmission as described above, for example, JP-A-2001-43154 (Patent Document 1) is known. In Patent Document 1, ability information of the transmission destination apparatus is acquired and image data compressed in accordance with the ability information is transmitted to the transmission destination apparatus to prevent standard violation of images for transmission.